The major objective of this study is to examine how the physical form of the housing environment affects the supervision and support of children by parents and other adults in areas outside the home. The study will also examine how the support and supervision provided by adults, in turn, affect children's feelings of support and supervision and how these, in turn, affect children's involvement in antisocial behavior. The physical design mechanisms which will be examined for their ability to facilitate support and supervision (the quality of the link between the apartment and the grounds below, and the extension of the zone of influence of the apartment to areas outside it) are derived from past defensible space research. The study sites are 26 New York City Public Housing Projects composed of four different building types: row-houses; walk-up buildings; high-rise buildings six to eight stories high; and high-rise buildings twelve to twenty-two stories high. The sample of respondents consists of male and female children aged 11, 12, and 13 years old and their mothers.